


Necessary

by voidbod (vetiverbitters)



Series: Liminality [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Haircuts, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, alternative universe, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverbitters/pseuds/voidbod
Summary: If their eyes did not meet over the mirror, it was easier to pretend the whole bloody thing was necessary.(just a Hellblazer Kylux AU no one asked for)





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a stowaway on this ship since it first made the jump to lightspeed, and I've finally found a concept worth exploring, hi. The premise for the AU is a mixture of the NBC show Constantine and the Hellblazer comics, but knowledge of neither series is, well, necessary, to read along, I don't believe. I am not good at multi-chapter fics, so the development of this story is bound to happen as non-linear one-shots/episodes, so you can read them out of order, but still follow along -- that sort of thing. Long story short, Hux is an occult detective/con man/magic user whose desire to do good by fighting the "good fight" against Darkness is diametrically opposed to his methods and motivations far too often, which gets him (and everyone he knows and doesn't know) into all kinds of unholy shit. Kylo is Hux's longest (living?) friend/sidekick/driver/temptation who jumps into the fray alongside Hux without hesitation. Cue danger, humor, chaos, tension, and maybe sometimes, a glimpse of something resembling happiness. Additional tags I didn't include in the description: flashbacks to dream-sex, awkward Kylo, rimming, and a passing mention of Bazine Netal (whom we'll one day see).

The screams that echo in his skull when Ren touches him are never actual, physical vocalizations, but he knows better than to dismiss them as unreal. How could they not be real, with so much darkness and so many enemies at their heels? It should only be his heels, but that has never been the case, innit? He could drown the screams — that is the easiest part — but to live with the knowledge that his selfishness can indeed scrape rock bottom and keep on digging is as unbearable a thought as is imagining that Kylo’s hands are in his hair without pretense. After Netal’s little vodun surprise down in New Orleans almost a year ago, haircuts seemed safer if relegated to the realm of DIY, behind two dozen wards, and at the hands of the one who would die one thousand deaths at his side, if only he had nine hundred more lives to give. 

“Not too short, I know.” 

The gruff tone of Ren’s voice did not match the gentle comb of fingers grasping copper strands in a rhythm of measuring and snipping. Hux’s eyes briefly flickered to the mirror, but not to check on Ren’s progress, as he transparently insisted to himself. The brunette’s ever-present scowl had softened to something more intense than angry in the process of this ritual between them, though for someone so distracted, Ren could convincingly pass those furrowed brows for concentration as he measured strand length again and again without snipping. Green eyes darted back to the gilded, engraved edges of the mirror before fluttering closed to keep to their script. If their eyes did not meet over the mirror, it was easier to pretend the whole bloody thing was necessary _.  _ The minutes dragged in the muffled silence of the house, occasionally interrupted by the shear blades closing on his hair. Soft auburn bristles cascaded upon the ratty green towel covering his shoulders, clinging to the backs of Hux’s ears, his nape, tickled under the towel and his shirt collar. 

Underneath the makeshift cape, the redhead’s fingers restlessly followed the neat lines of his trousers’ creases back and forth in an effort to uphold the fragile silence. With nothing but Ren’s unhurried movements in the quiet, time dragged just like his fingertips: repetitive but directionless, rather unnerving. Rushing the other with sharp digs and jabs never sped anything up — and tried it he had, with the worst of Ren’s temper leaving the shears embedded into upholstery, bookcases (and last February, into the sodding brickwork).

“At least hum me a tune if you’re gonna put me to sleep here, yeah?”

“I can put you in a coma with these in seconds, if that works for you,” Kylo groused, no doubt rolling those fat, dark marbles that passed for eyes, given the gruff retort. The upward twitch of the mage’s lips climbed higher at one corner of his mouth in response to the other’s irritation, which Hux did not need to look at to know it was there, written into Kylo’s brow and the set of his broad shoulders, the stiffness at the small of his back.

Fat lot of good it did to close his eyes when Kylo behind him radiated such steady heat and solidity. It grated on his awareness with its prolonged presence there, blunt nails a metronome of soft scrapes against his scalp. Each scratch dragged a spark of electricity between Hux’s shoulders, poised to become a shift of muscle or a sound, but Hux’s focus on measured breaths redirected the spark into a pattern of deep inhales and steady exhales instead. Usually, breathing exercises helped ground him when necessary, sharpened his awareness until he could spear the right split second in time and make his move, but now? Aware of the weight of Kylo’s fingers, and how he wished they would cradle his jaw or tugged his head back by his hair, the treacherous tailends of Hux’s memories swirled into his awareness, as wispy and languid as the dreamscape they were relegated to.

_ “Darling, don’t tease me anymore...” the moan crumbled into a chuckle, breathless and giddy in the aftermath of Ren’s fixation on the inside of his thighs— the rough squeezes at the softest places, reverent caresses from knee to flank, the mottled splotches of red left behind by that damnable mouth. The playful nibbling continued along the groin, past the base of his neglected cock, then blossomed into wet, coaxing kisses against his rim. So hot his tongue, licking pliancy into his insides, provoking his readiness to a sweet, heady ache he reveled in with an abandon outside the borders of desperate. “Damnit, please,” he panted, parting his thighs wide enough to jar his bones, to make room for Ren’s body despite the urge to curl away from the crushing pleasure, “ope—n me up any more an— _ oh! _ — y-you’ll fall in’o anoth—er dimen—sion…” The lascivious squelch of Kylo’s laughing mouth closing on his sac ripped a sob from him; stubbornly, Ren suckled and laved the delicate flesh in retaliation to the trails of gashes he continued to claw into the meat of the other’s shoulders, his gasps rising to cries under the onslaught. “Ren! Now!” The anguished demand bordered on angry now, but it quickly turned into a pleased mewl as three fingers, fever-hot and dripping in slick, pressed into him at once, curling insistently against his prostate, rubbing with intent, reaching for deeper with each inward slide. “Almost, I promise,” Kylo sighed, breaths short and choppy against the underside of his shaft, lavishing one more kiss against the pulsing veins there — _

“Almost done, promise.” 

It was the careful removal of the towel from his shoulders that stole him away from his reverie, leaving him unbalanced at the absence of what warmth the tattered cloth had provided, though the house’s temperature was hardly chilly. Hux dared not reply with anything louder than a soft hum, resolute to avoid calling attention to the quickening of his pulse, to the telltale simmer at the pit of him. Soon enough, a hand towel dusted away the fallen fuzz from his neck and shirt, swept over his cheekbones, rubbed efficiently against the redhead’s nape to dislodge the last of the fallout, but not particularly fast. No need to scry or cast runes to see that Kylo took much longer to finish his task in proportion to how much more adept he had become at it with months of practice — nor was Hux going to comment on it either, given his own flirtation with the tenuous boundaries that kept them in check during the reality of waking hours just then. 

“There. You’re welcome.”

_ “There! J-just a b—it—Kyloyesss! Can’t, can’t break me, keepgoing,” he keened breathlessly, choking on the air he was scrambling to consume between the rising momentum of Kylo’s thrusts into him, “Please!” the curve of his back twitched warningly under the onslaught, but the rightness of that blinding pressure as it built up inside outweighed any thought to stop pressing back, or clenching hard around Ren until his thighs twitched with the strain — _

Opening his eyes at last only serves as a superfluous confirmation of what Hux had already sensed by a lack of sound and movement: Kylo still stood behind him, rooted in place with both hands resting on Hux’s shoulders, watching him on the mirror above the fireplace. Brown avoided green on the glass when the mage sought to make eye contact, yet that looming body still clung to their shared orbit, anchored by that damnably transparent hesitation of his. (Always the awkward duck, he is.)

“Not bad,” the redhead turned his head from side to side as he rose from the stool, evaluating Ren’s work in profile, then tilted his head down, hands carding through the weightless feel of his hair as they combed the disheveled, damp locks at the top of his head this way and that. The stubble shadowing his jaw would soon require attention, but that he had no excuse but to do it himself. Hux turned to face Kylo, then, pausing momentarily to let go of the urge to touch him before he spoke. “You could go shorter next time, it’s fine -- saves us from having to do this so often, an’ all that.” 

“You can do it your damn self next time if it doesn’t suit you,” Kylo fired back with more venom than the initial observation warranted, eyes narrowed and boring the perceived criticism back into Hux’s own gaze, but as far as Kylo’s frustrating habit of taking everything personally went, it was fairly par the course, and thus quickly dismissed. Seeming to realize his misstep, the man glanced away and studied the reflection of the back of Hux’s head with unnecessary concentration, then reached back to cradle the back of the mage’s skull, fingers more concerned with the feel of all that freshly trimmed red, than an actual assessment of end results. “A little long is a good look for you, Hux,” Ren muttered, brown orbs flickered between Hux’s lips and his eyes, concentration strained. “Playing barber doesn’t bother me, you know?”

A smile surfaced unbidden at Ren’s sudden shyness -- one of those soft, fond things that must never be revealed past the walls of the house, lest it get someone killed -- and Hux didn’t have the heart to take it back (nor the will, as he liked the other’s faint flush too much to snuff it with a wrong word). His own hand came to mirror Kylo’s at the back of his head, slender fingers sinking into the effortless black waves, if only for the furtive pleasure of feeling that involuntary hitch in Kylo’s breath upon contact that he was so rubbish at curbing. “It’s good, just as it is, yeah? Ta for that, Kylo.”

“Yeah, no problem...”

(Selfishness is an ugly weakness, but it didn’t stop Hux from bridging the distance between their bodies to press his lips to Kylo’s forehead, the loose grip in the other’s hair tightening minutely before they relinquished their grasp. The second gasp was audible enough to transport Hux’s wayward thoughts back to the memories, but the line must always be re-drawn if toed, for both their sakes.)

“Let’s clean up later. Buy you a pint?” Hux asked, half-grinning as he sauntered past the other toward the front door, snatching the keys from the table on his way there.

“You mean,  _ I _ buy  _ you _ a pint.”

The redhead chuckled, slipping past the door, and out of Kylo’s sight, but not for long. Never for long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, but I naturally spent 65% (or more) of my writing time in editing and grammar-checking the shit out of each piece, so it should be fairly watertight. Please let me know if you spot errors, if you have questions, or suggestions, something nice to say, or if you just feel like saying hello. Thank you, and enjoy.


End file.
